Believe (album)
Believe is the third studio album by Canadian recording artist Justin Bieber, released by Island Records on June 18, 2012. He recorded more than twice as many songs as he needed for Believe and picked only his favorites. Track listing # All Around the World # Boyfriend # As Long As You Love Me # Catching Feelings # Take You # Right Here # Fall # Die in Your Arms # Thought of You # Beauty and a Beat # One Love # Be Alright # Believe Swedish Edition 14. Fairytale Deluxe edition bonus tracks 15. Out of Town Girl 16. She Don't Like the Lights 17. Maria Exclusive Amazon Version 18. "Hey Girl" To see all the editions of this album go . Singles Boyfriend.jpeg|"Boyfriend" Die in Your Arms.jpeg|"Die in Your Arms" As Long as You Love Me.jpeg|"As Long As You Love Me" Beauty and a Beat.jpg|"Beauty and a Beat" Right here.jpg|"Right Here" All Around The World.jpg|"All Around the World" Booklet 1-2c36b19b66-1-.jpg|Album cover of Believe 2-94b8cf7512-1-.jpg|Collage of the singer, page 2 of Believe 3-80771f5ff1-1-.jpg|Page 3 of the booklet 4-3ab755db91-1-.jpg|Page 4 of the booklet, and a shot from the "Boyfriend" video. 5-4a9ed8afa1-1-.jpg|Page 5 of the booklet. 6-53929dd497-1-.jpg|Page 6 of the booklet. 7-b9f2410da5-1-.jpg|Page 7 of the booklet, with Bieber's guitar and case, with the album title on it. 8-129ba72523-1-.jpg|Page 8 of the booklet, with side by side photos of Bieber on it. 9-275cbeafaf-1-.jpg|Page 9 of the booklet. 10-039f518634-1-.jpg|Page 10 of the booklet, with Justin doing his famous Michael Jackson moves. 11-07bc8dc5e3-1-.jpg|Page 11 of the booklet. 12-dda83f1b92-1-.jpg|Page 12 of the booklet. 13-61927d87cf-1-.jpg|Page 13 of the booklet. 14-f1908c6a64-1-.jpg|Page 14 of the booklet. 15-0df23bb529-1-.jpg|Back cover of the booklet. Believe golden ticket.jpg|Golden ticket Music Videos Justin Bieber - Boyfriend Justin Bieber - As Long As You Love Me ft. Big Sean Justin Bieber - Beauty And A Beat ft. Nicki Minaj Justin Bieber - All Around The World (Official). Ludacris Unreleased Songs * Circles * Happier When We're Together * Make It Loud * Sunday Morning * You're The One Unknown titles * Taylor Swift collab ** Bieber shared the studio with country cutie Taylor Swift to work on a song. In fact, his lady love, Selena Gomez, even had some high praise for the never-released track. In the end, the Swift tune just didn't fit in with the final vibe of the album, Braun explained: "It didn't go on Believe, because there's another record they want to work on. So, it just didn't make sense at this time, and the song they did just didn't make sense on this album." * Adam Levine collab **In addition to Swift, Bieber was also trying to make something happen with Maroon 5 leading man Adam Levine. "We talked with Adam Levine about doing stuff," Braun recalled. "And he wanted too, but with everything else, we could just never get the studio time in together." * Kanye West collab ** Then there was the highly anticipated collaboration between Bieber and Kanye West. Despite being pictured in the studio with Yeezy, in the end, Bieber's track with the rapper "didn't make sense at this time," Braun said.[http://www.mtv.com/news/1689347/justin-bieber-taylor-swift-kanye-west-believe-collaborations/ MTV - Where Are Justin Bieber's Taylor Swift, Kanye West Collabs?] References Category:Albums Category:Studio albums